


【镜美】Backhug

by YanCheIvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanCheIvy/pseuds/YanCheIvy
Summary: 一杯红酒引发的故事
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 2





	【镜美】Backhug

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次开车玩家  
> *无剧情，半架空，无逻辑  
> *ooc是我的，切勿上升  
> *有后续

洪知秀裹挟着一身热气从浴室出来的时候，全圆佑已经倒好了红酒在等他。见状，洪知秀擦头发的手一顿，惊讶的睁大双眼看着对方，以眼神询问全圆佑。全圆佑也不答话，只是起身将人拉至沙发坐下，随即便端起酒杯邀他共饮。无事献殷勤，非奸即盗，洪知秀隐约猜到了全圆佑想干什么。

但他没想到会这么过分。

当然这都是后话了。

这厢洪知秀还在细细品酒，全圆佑却是急性子的将杯中酒一饮而尽，也不管恋人事后会拿这事打趣自己。放下杯子，他就主动凑到恋人身旁，伸手将人揽进怀里。洪知秀笑着扭过头看他，还没来得及问他怎么今天这么黏人，就被逐渐靠近的全圆佑吻住了双唇。不带有任何情欲，也没有被吻得喘不过气，但洪知秀就是被这一吻亲的晕晕乎乎，失了方向，连全圆佑什么时候拿走他的杯子也不知道。等他回过神，视野中只有全圆佑的面庞。

“哥，今天晚上都依我好不好？”

洪知秀觉得自己一定是醉了，才会答应全圆佑的要求。

他才点头同意，全圆佑就从不知道哪个的口袋里拿出一条深色的领带，遮住洪知秀的双眼，在脑后系好了结。反悔的话被全圆佑的吻堵了回去，他一手揽住洪知秀的腰，另一只手扣着对方的后脑，主动探舌在洪知秀的口腔内掠夺着。氧气逐渐消耗，洪知秀早已经忘了方才要说的话，只是顺着本能配合全圆佑的动作挪动。直到一股凉意自后背袭来，即将缺氧的洪知秀才意识到不对。伸手推开全圆佑就要抬手解开领带，却被全圆佑抓住了手腕。失去了视力的他其他感官格外灵敏，洪知秀只觉得有温热的鼻息打在自己脖颈上，随即耳后便有柔软的触感。  
是全圆佑细碎的吻。

“哥怎么说话不算话，不是说了都依我吗。”

敏感的耳后被温热气息不断刺激，洪知秀有些难耐，最后还是妥协般的卸了力让全圆佑继续。尝到了甜头的狐狸满足的扬起唇角，松开了对兔子手腕的桎梏，哄骗着让他转身背对自己跪下去。一时没搞清楚现状的小兔迷迷糊糊的照做了，做完才觉得手中摸到的东西不太对劲。略有粗糙的质感，似乎是纱，但后面冰冰凉凉的东西却又比墙面更光滑。洪知秀不可置信的张大了嘴，准备起身却被同样跪在身后的全圆佑抱了满怀。

“圆佑，换个地方好不好？这可是窗户前……”

“哥不是知道的吗，窗户上贴了膜，外面是看不见的。”

“圆佑…”

“这里是高层，还拉了窗帘，哥就放心吧。”

为了不再在这个问题上纠缠，全圆佑捏住洪知秀的下巴让他偏过头来，再度和他接个暧暧昧昧的吻。他的舌尖沿着洪知秀好看的唇舔过，色气而又勾人，直到细细描摹完才撬开洪知秀的牙关。洪知秀也明白抗议无效，主动探舌去勾圆佑的舌，想以此忽略自己“被关注”的感觉。满足于恋人的主动，圆佑手上也不闲着，从洪知秀腰间伸过去，解开了浴袍的衣带将衣服脱掉。初春的空气仍然带着凉意，接触到身体的瞬间冷的洪知秀一激灵，下意识的往身后的热源靠。全圆佑乐得看小兔子投怀送抱，解了浴袍将人搂进怀里。他低头在洪知秀的脖颈上落下一个又一个吻，同时也伸手往他的身下探去，将已经有反应的东西握在手里撸动起来。别人的帮忙和自渎的感觉自然不一样，更何况是在随时会被“外界的人”看到的情况之下。洪知秀的身体比以往任何时候都要敏感，在生理心理的双重刺激之下，过了不久也便在全圆佑的手中释放了出来。

手上的精液很好的辅助了全圆佑进行扩张。每进入一根手指，洪知秀的喘息声便粗重几分。另一只手也不闲着，自下而上抚过洪知秀的腰腹，随即停留在他的胸前。一只手在紧致温暖的小穴里不时屈指抠弄，另一只手则以双指轻捏已有些挺立的乳尖。视觉的消失更放大了身前身后的双重刺激，不久洪知秀的身下也便再次有了反应。

“嗯…”

见扩张的差不多，全圆佑这才再次搂住恋人，将挺立的欲望对准后穴缓缓插了进去。虽然之前也做过很多次，但进去的感觉却仍然和第一次一样，圆佑满足的喟叹一声。但手指到底还是不能比，进入的瞬间知秀有些难受的皱了皱眉，下意识的攥紧了窗帘。这点细节自然没有被圆佑放过，他一遍缓慢的动了起来，一边吻过洪知秀的唇角、下巴、脖颈，直到在完美的锁骨上留下一个个痕迹。

“放松一点，哥”

平时不常喊哥的人在这种时候却是一口一个哥哥，叫的洪知秀红了耳尖。随着全圆佑动作的变快，在小幅度的抽插之下，进入的不适感也被快感所取代，连喘息声似乎都沾染了情欲，变得愈发甜腻。

“圆佑…快一点”

似是不满足于现状，知秀有些不满往后靠了靠，却突然听到耳边传来圆佑的笑声。不明所以的寻声转过头，知秀只感觉自己被带着往落地窗前靠近了几分。这个姿势本就进的很深，只不过因着圆佑动作幅度下，知秀才并没有感觉出来。这下两人往前一靠，直接挺进了刚才所没达到的深度。敏感点被猛然蹭过，快感瞬间蔓延至全身，刺激的知秀瞬间绷紧了全身，连呻吟声都从紧闭的双唇中泄了出来。

“啊哈…太深了，圆佑”

全圆佑却不理会恋人此时的要求，反而撑着玻璃将人圈进自己和玻璃间的狭小空间，退出大半后又全部进入，直直冲着知秀体内的敏感点撞击。大幅度的动作带着知秀的身体也在晃动，被进入的瞬间身体也向前，不小心便会被窗帘碰到。纱质的窗帘十分轻便，轻轻晃动一下便会扬起些许，粗糙的面料和蕾丝花纹便不时摩擦过知秀的身体，轻蹭过已经挺立的乳尖，酥痒的感觉更让人难耐，刺激的知秀有些想流泪。他难耐的弓起腰却仍旧无济于事，只好单手撑在玻璃上，另一只手向后探去，凭感觉搂过圆佑，主动凑过去吻他。

“圆佑…嗯…我想抱你”

恋人难得的示软极大程度的取悦了全圆佑，他解开了蒙住知秀的领带，退出后扶着人转身靠在玻璃上。看见知秀湿漉漉的睫毛，圆佑心生爱怜的同时也愈发想欺负对方。他低头含住了知秀一边的乳尖并用舌尖舔弄，感觉到知秀身体的轻颤后满足的闷声笑着，不待恋人要求变放开去照顾另外一边。

知秀的手搭在圆佑头顶似是要推开他，但无意的挺胸还是出卖了他的真实感觉。伺候好了恋人，就该轮到自己了。圆佑再次直直挺进，大开大合的操弄起了快软成一滩水的恋人。知秀也配合的搂住的圆佑，一边在对方身上落吻，一边也适时的呻吟出声，主动勾的圆佑也有些把持不住，最后冲刺几下两个人便都释放了出来。

知秀大口喘着气，等到气息恢复如常才打算和圆佑算算今天晚上的账。他故作严肃的抬眼瞪着圆佑，却不曾想此时眼尾带红的自己在圆佑眼里有多诱人。圆佑只觉得自己又有了反应。还未等知秀开口，他就俯身吻住知秀，还带着色情意味的轻咬了对方的下唇。

“哥哥，谁说结束了？”

——The End——


End file.
